videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddyland
Five Nights at Freddyland is a FNAF spinoff game. Gameplay Like most other FNAF games, Five Nights at Freddyland has the player in the role of a security guard, attempting to defend themselves from killer animal robots known as animatronics. Each animatronic has different behavior, and the guard is equipped with various tools to protect himself, such as a flashlight and mask. As usual, the guard can check various areas with their cameras, though sometimes cameras will be disabled. As the title implies, the game takes place across five nights from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM, though there is a secret sixth night unlocked by putting in a code in the TRUESTORY minigame. Animatronics * Freddy (As usual, Freddy is back, this time as the main mascot of Freddyland. His design is mainly based off of the original game, with elements of Toy Freddy from FNAF 2. While inactive until Night 4, he can be rather unpredictable, as his motions don't follow any pattern, though he is fooled by the mask. His starting position is the Entrance, and his jumpscare has him grab the player and roar at him before closing in.) * Bonnie (The blue bunny is back, and, as usual, is active on the first night. Unlike Freddy, his design is mainly based off of Toy Bonnie from FNAF 2. He always attacks from the right, and is fooled by the mask. His starting position is the Arcade, and his jumpscare has him jump out and gnash his teeth at the player.) * Chica (Everyone's favorite chicken returns for another round. Her design takes elements from most of her other designs, but mainly resembles her original design with toy-style changes. She always attacks from the left, and, like Bonnie, she is fooled by the mask. Her starting position is the Ferris Wheel, and her jumpscare has her jump out and slice the player with blades that extend from her wing.) * Foxy (Foxy, of course, returns to plunder the player's office on Night 2. Her design appears to be all-new, going for an even more prominent pirate theme, with a peg leg, eye patch, and parrot. She always attacks from the air vent. While she's not fooled by the mask, she will be scared away if the player flashes their light. Her starting position is Pirate's Cove, and her jumpscare has her pop out from the vent and slash at the player.) * Jackie (Jackie is a new animatronic, and serves as a sort of replacement for the Puppet, appearing on Night 1. He resembles a clown, with multicolored hair and a clown nose. He is also unique in his role: The player must constantly wind his jack-in-the-box in between dealing with the others. If the jack-in-the-box completely unwinds, he escapes and causes an immediate game over. His jumpscare has him pop out from below and laugh, and while he has no true starting position, a jack-in-the-box does appear in the Circus Tent.) * Balloon Boy (Balloon Boy is the final returning animatronic . . . at least technically. His design has virtually no changes, though he lacks his usual signpost and has more balloons. While he can't kill the player, he can take any route and if he gets to the player, he'll disable some cameras. He can either disable five cameras for two hours or two cameras permanently. His starting position is the Party Room, and he has no jumpscare.) * Endo-01 (Endo-01 is another new animatronic, though he's not a true animatronic. He's an endoskeleton with bits and pieces of old costumes on him that appear to be from old animatronics. Unlike the other new guys, he actually serves as a standard animatronic, appearing on Night 3 and taking any route except the air vent. Endo-01 is not fooled by the mask, and the player can't shine they're light on him for more than two seconds. However, if the player doesn't do anything, he'll leave. His starting position is the Storage Room, and his jumpscare has him charge the player head-on.) * Endo-02 (Yet another new animatronic, but not a harmful one. His design is simply a blue-eyed endoskeleton. He first appears on Night 4, and if he gets to the player's office, the player can direct him down any route. Any animatronics he runs into on the way have an 80% chance of being dismantled for two hours, though there is a 20% chance he'll fail and be dismantled himself for the rest of the night. His starting position is the Storage Room, and, for obvious reasons, he has no jumpscare.) * Puppeterror (The final new animatronic, in a way. He resembles a demonic-looking version of the Puppet. He first appears on Night 5. He can take any route, and acts similar to Endo-01 in that he won't notice the player if they don't move. However, they can't shine their light on him for more than three quarters of a second inside of two seconds, and if the player flashes him in other rooms, he's unstoppable. His starting position is the Safe Room, and his jumpscare has his face simply show up on the screen.) * Golden Freddy (A very unique animatronic, first appearing on Night 5. He appears the same as in FNAF 1. He has no true starting position, but can appear randomly in the player's office. The player must flash him for a split second, then immediately put the mask on. If they fail this or take too long, there's an instant game over. However, his chance to appear is random. His jumpscare, like Puppeterror, has his face show up.)